<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Searching For You by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526517">Searching For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Sensitivity, Ghosts, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Multi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They can feel her — Rey's thoughts and desires overwhelming her — and Rey surrenders herself. To those she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Rey/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Searching For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts">indigo_inks</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Tatooine has a similar feeling to Jakku. All of that stifling, sweltering heat rising, clinging to the back of Rey's neck.</p><p>She regards the old, dented structure of a moisture vaporator, wandering through the Lars farm. It's been empty for so long. An old woman asked for her name and Rey gave her the only one she could ever hope to have. The family she truly loved.</p><p>Skywalker — Rey <em>Skywalker</em> — in honor of Luke and Leia.</p><p>Rey closes her eyes, standing still, prodding herself through the Force — <em>Master Luke, Master Luke Skywalker as a young man, wandering the sands and gazing up longingly to the stars— he was so restless — desperate to prove himself and to escape a life that was never fated to be his</em> — Rey can smell the flatbread and cooked bantha meat in Beru Whitesun Lars' pan —</p><p>"She was a good mother to me, in her own way," comes a deep, gruff voice.</p><p>With a gasp, Rey jolts and turns. A white, hooded figure pulsates in the Force, flickering out of existence before returning.</p><p>"I wasn't the easiest child to raise. And I never felt quite a raging pain in my heart than losing her and Owen. Finding their charred black corpses right where you are standing."</p><p>"Master Luke?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You sent for me," Master Luke whispers, lying a hand to Rey's shoulder as he approaches. He's firm as flesh.</p><p>
  <em> Real. </em>
</p><p>Real enough for her to lay her own hand to Luke's non-cybernetic hand.</p><p>He smiles wistfully, and Rey discovers herself stroking her fingertips into Master Luke's beard.</p><p>"Thank you," Rey murmurs, her eyelids drooping, moving closer. "Luke…" She tastes Ahch-To's rainwater and the coolness of its sharp, salty wind. Master Luke's lips press gently over hers. He's there, in the Force with her and lulling her doubts and fears, but there's others too.</p><p>
  <em> "Luke…" </em>
</p><p>Rey's heart twinges in ache. Master Leia emerges from the Force, silhouetted in pale robes like her twin brother.</p><p>She comes to Master Luke first, solemn-faced and regal, grasping Master Luke's hand into hers. They kiss like younglings, laughing quietly and beaming at each other. "It's good to see you, Leia…" Master Luke breathes against his twin's mouth, reveling in her.</p><p>"Master Leia…" Rey whispers. Her hazel eyes brim with tears when the other woman glances over, smiling fondly.</p><p>There's an echo of warmth through the Force. Rey senses the damp ferns and hot, blinding sunlight of Ajan Kloss. Master Leia's palms caress her face. Rey's skin slick with perspiration and rosy-red. She remembers it all, and feels it.</p><p>With a bit of adrenaline in her system, deep in the jungles and reckless, Rey lifted her helmet's visor and <em>kissed</em> her Master. Back then.</p><p>It was a dry, impulsive kiss. Nothing more than touch-contact.</p><p>She had never seen Master Leia so stunned before.</p><p>Master Luke had a identical reaction when they kissed, on the outskirts of stone ruins in Ahch-To. He frowned, scolded her and held Rey tight, but could no more resist alleviating the loneliness than Rey's heart churning dark as the waters below.</p><p>"You've done so well, Rey," Master Leia tells her. "Keep going. Keep living for us."</p><p>It's an order from a princess and a General… and a Jedi Master.</p><p>Rey nods, blinking out tears and smiling.</p><p>"I won't let you down."</p><p>"We know," Master Luke announces, his palm joining Master Leia's on Rey's cheek.</p><p>Beneath the brooding, pensive nature, Rey can sense his encouragement.</p><p>He and Master Leia instructed Rey very differently — they were like nightfall and stargleam. Two existences perfectly in balance with one another. Master Luke and Master Leia felt both darkness in their Force, and the light.</p><p>They fade out of sight, leaving Rey to sniffle and scrub under her nose with a wrist-binding.</p><p>She heads into the Lars' homestead, seeking refuge. Rey can still feel Master Luke and Master Leia with her, always, and it's… it's not <em>only</em> them trying to reach her. "You couldn't hide from me," Kylo Ren — <em>Ben Solo</em> — mumbles to Rey's ear. "Not ever."</p><p>"I'm not trying to," Rey answers, sounding delirious and frail, facing Ben.</p><p>He hums, clutching her sides, watching over every emotion glimmering alive in Rey's eyes.</p><p>They're no longer on Exegol, surrounded by mist and shadowy, dark forms. Rey licks her bottom lip, savoring the tinge of blood. Dirt. Ben's saliva on her tongue, and Rey wants more, more, more of him, opening her mouth and surrendering to him filling her. Her mind. Her body.</p><p>She arches into Ben, moaning raggedly, half-listening to his low, soothing words.</p><p>Rey's hands clench fistfuls of his roughspun, white robe. Ben feels along inside her with the Force, like a lover, their connection strengthening. Rey quivers from the arousal. She cries out, tossing her head back, unable to stand fully without Ben's arms and going inside him as well. Feeling all he ever was. Ben's grief and joy and the love he had for Master Luke and Master Leia, and for Rey</p><p>They're together. <em>All</em> of them.</p><p>Master's Luke hand cradles Rey's lolling head. Ben helps her sit down.</p><p>"Take it easy, Rey," Master Leia encourages her. "That's it. Center yourself and breathe."</p><p>
  <em> "I want—" </em>
</p><p>She doesn't need to say it.</p><p>They can feel her — feel Rey's thoughts and desires overwhelming her — and Rey surrenders herself. To those she loves.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>